Acoustic arrays comprising a plurality of discrete microphones are useful in producing directional response characteristics, as shown in the copending application of R. L. Wallace, Ser. No. 104,375, filed Dec. 17, 1979. It is necessary, however, that each microphone in such an array be located precisely during construction of the array. Imprecise location of microphones from desired positions results in substantial degradation of the array response characteristic.